1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a light emitting unit and a light emitting device including a light emitting unit manufactured using the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a light emitting unit used for general lighting such as a billboard, a sign, a lamp apparatus, etc., and a light emitting device including a light emitting unit manufactured using the method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a billboard for outdoors advertisement, etc., widely employs a fluorescent lamp, a neon lamp, etc. Recently, in order to overcome problems of a fluorescent lamp, a neon lamp, etc. that have limited color reproducibility, a lack of durability, and a short lifetime, a light emitting diode (LED) has been used as a billboard light source.
In the billboard having an LED, typically, a plurality of light emitting units including an LED is arranged on the billboard in a letter form so as to display advertisement contents.
The light emitting units for a channel letter are manufactured to be connected to each other by wires of a standard length. Since the wire is electrically connected by solder, etc., many working processes may be required, thereby increasing working time and cost. In addition, when the life of a light emitting unit comes to an end or defects in the light emitting unit occur, it may be inconvenient to replace the light emitting unit with a new one because an electrical connection process by solder, etc. is required.